Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
This invention relates to a mounting apparatus for an electronic device. More particularly, this invention relates to a mounting apparatus for an electronic device which can be conformed to the contour of a support surface to provide for increased surface area contact between the apparatus and the surface, thus increasing the ability of the apparatus to grip the surface.
The use of electronic devices in vehicles has increased in recent years. For example, it is increasingly more common to see electronic devices such as global positioning satellite devices, portable telephones, radios and personal digital assistants (PDAs) mounted within vehicles either permanently or in a manner such that the device may be portable. Many of these devices have a screen which visibly communicates information to the user thereof. Thus, it is advantageous to be able to adjust the angle of the device to provide maximum viewing capability to the user. The portable device further is advantageous in that it can be taken from the vehicle and used outside of the vehicle, thus adding value to the device.
Due to the wide variety of electronic devices that can be mounted within a vehicle, there are many different types of mounting apparatuses that can secure an electronic device to the dashboard, floor, or other support surface in a vehicle such that a user may view and access the device. Prior art mounting apparatuses typically are secured to the dashboard or floor through the use of screws, bolts, clips, rivets, VELCRO(copyright), putty or other types of fasteners or adhesives known in the art.
The mounting of devices within vehicles presents a number of disadvantages. For example, it is difficult to mount an electronic device in a vehicle without causing damage to the surface to which it is mounted, e.g., the dashboard or floor. In a number of instances, one or more fasteners are secured through drilling into the surface of the dashboard, or through the floor, to secure the mounting apparatus. When the fasteners are disconnected and the mounting apparatus is removed from its original location, one or more holes remain in the support surface.
In addition, it is difficult to re-mount the electronic device at a different location in the vehicle. In order to change the location of the electronic device within the vehicle, the mounting apparatus must first be removed from its original location. This requires a variety of tools to remove the screws or adhesives that were used to secure the mounting apparatus in its original location. Second, once removed from its original location, the mounting apparatus must be secured in the new location, again through the use of screws, adhesive material, or the like. The removal, placement and re-fastening of the device can be a time consuming process and thus the feasibility of convenient, frequent location changes is diminished.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a mounting apparatus that can be easily mounted within a vehicle with little damage to the mounting surface. In addition, there remains a need for an apparatus for mounting an electronic device in a vehicle, the location of which may be quickly and easily changed as desired.
Accordingly, in one of its aspects, the present invention provides an apparatus for mounting an electronic device on a surface that causes little to no damage to the surface.
In another of its aspects, the present invention provides an apparatus for mounting an electronic device on a surface which may be moved with minimal effort or inconvenience.
In yet another of its aspects, the present invention provides a mounting apparatus that conforms to a contour of the surface on which it is mounted.
According to the present invention, the foregoing and other objects are achieved by an apparatus for removably mounting an electronic device on a surface, the surface having a contour. The apparatus comprises a receiving member adapted to be coupled with the electronic device, and a base. The base includes both an upper portion and a lower portion. The upper portion of the base is adapted to be coupled with the receiving member and the lower portion of the base is adapted to be coupled with the mounting surface. The base includes a malleable portion which is adapted to conform to the contour of the surface.
Aspects of the present invention are further achieved by an apparatus for removably mounting a global positioning satellite device to a vehicle surface, the apparatus adapted to conform to a contour of the surface and to adequately support the device. The apparatus includes a receiving means adapted to selectively receive the global positioning satellite device and a base. The base is adapted to be coupled with the receiving means and includes a conforming means adapted to conform the base to the contour of the surface.
Additionally, aspects of the invention are achieved by a holding device for removably mounting a hand-held electronic instrument to a support surface. The holding device includes a conforming base member adapted to be coupled with the support surface and conform to a contour of the surface. The holding device further includes a receiving member having an upper face and a lower face. The upper face is adapted to be coupled with the electronic instrument and the lower face is adapted to be coupled with the base member.
Further aspects of the present invention are achieved by a method of mounting an electronic device to a support surface. The method includes mounting a base to the support surface, the base having a lower portion adapted to be coupled with the support surface and an upper portion adapted to be coupled with the electronic device. The base further includes a conforming portion adapted to conform to a contour of the support surface. The method further includes conforming the lower portion of the base to the contour of the surface and coupling the electronic device with the base.
Additional aspects of the invention, together with the advantages and novel features appurtenant thereto, will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned from the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means and instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.